Our Story
by Nattou
Summary: They shouldn't be sat close together in the back of a dimly lit café discussing poetry. His arm shouldn't be resting so close to her shoulders, nor should their knees brush against each other like they currently were, but she couldn't make herself care. Continuation of 4.12. What happened after the kiss.


**Our Story**

**AN: **I wrote this story while imagining that the end of episode 4.12 never happened, so let's just pretend that **Ezra is in no way involved with A or writing a book. **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own _Pretty Little Liars._ If I did the show would be VERY different. I don't own the song either; it belongs to Graham Colton and can be heard on the show in episode 2.23 when the girls are at the hospital.

* * *

_I know we will find a way  
we're gonna be ok  
cause I'm here  
you don't need to worry_

Every precaution he had ever taken flew out the window when he sat down next to her on the worn couch by the window. It was a place they had spent many afternoons together before. She had usually been busy with some sort of school assignment while he had been working on whatever editing or tutoring job he had managed to get at the time, or, they had, much like now; just sat and talked.

He could feel himself slipping into old habits as the conversation flowed. It was almost as if they had stepped back in time, back to the brief period of time they could just be Aria and Ezra. Her knee brushed against his as she let her body sink further into the cushion, and as his arm came to rest on the back of the couch he had to resist the urge to let it slip down to wrap around her shoulders.

A smile it felt like years since she had last let him see was plastered on her face and if he hadn't already been aware of just how much he had missed her he certainly was now. In that moment everything felt effortless. There was no lingering tension between them and the sadness that had been weighing him down was gone. In its place he found the warm joy only Aria had been able to wake inside him, and as he watched her talk, her eyes glinting in the dim lighting, he allowed himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance they could get back what they once had.

* * *

She had tried to convince herself that it didn't matter that Jake didn't understand her love for English, for literature, for writing; but it did. It mattered more than she wanted to admit, and as she sat listening to Ezra she realized just how much she had missed it. It was only Ezra who got as involved in a discussion about writing as she did. He understood; he more than understood; he was her equal. With him the words tumbled out of her mouth at rapid speed without the worry of having to explain what she was talking about. He knew her in a way no one else did. They had a connection she couldn't quite explain, it was just there, and like a magnetic force it seemed to pull them back towards each other every time they tried to keep apart.

She was well aware of the fact that strictly speaking they shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be sat close together in the back of a dimly lit café discussing poetry. His arm shouldn't be resting so close to her shoulders, nor should their knees brush against each other like they currently were, but she couldn't make herself care. Like always when she was with him, everything felt right. It was as if things were clicking back into place. All their wrongs were put right simply by talking again. This was how it should be; it was how it had always been. Just the two of them in their little bubble, hidden from the world.

Things had never felt that right with Jake.

It had been easy and it had been fun, but it was only with Ezra she could feel this content. She was pretty sure she had smiled more in the past half hour than she had in the past month. With the knowledge that he didn't actually have a son, she felt the familiar freedom and peace she always felt around Ezra return. Being around him had always provided her with a sense of security and an escape from all the drama A could create. Ezra had an ability to make her forget, if only for a moment, he could create a safe haven for her and she was pretty sure that he wasn't even aware of it. He kept her sane when insanity threatened to take a hold on her, and unlike her parents, he knew when to step back and give her space. He was a master at reading her emotions, and despite wanting to understand what was making her feel this way or that, he never pushed her too far.

She leaned in slightly, shifting her weight as she talked. His smell surrounded her and she smiled to herself. It felt so good to be back; almost too good considering the fact that she was technically dating someone else.

Not that that had stepped her when she dated Noel.

She brushed the thought aside.

It could be dealt with later.

* * *

Her curls bounced as she talked and he longed to run his fingers through them again. Watching her he knew there was no getting over her. No matter what happened, every woman would always be compared to the seventeen year old beauty that was Aria Montgomery. The teen, wise beyond her years that had cast her spell over him the first time he had laid eyes on her. He had tried to fight the attraction once he realized her age, but it had been a hopeless battle. She was too captivating.

In school he told himself to avert his eyes whenever they lingered on her face. They may have been broken up, but that didn't mean the spell was broken in any way. If she was in the room, his eyes would find her.

A sudden movement pulled him from his thoughts, but before he had a chance to register what was happening, her lips covered his.

Soft.

Warm.

Gentle.

Just like he remembered.

Her small hand rested on his cheek, warm and soft against the slight stubble that had started to grow. The combination made his whole face tingle.

And then it was over. She pulled back, eyes wide, and for a moment she looked as stunned as he felt.

This was the moment where things could turn awkward. An array of emotions flashed across her eyes before she visibly relaxed and smiled at him, picking the conversation up where they had left it off.

A grin spread across his face as he let the arm fall to touch her shoulders.

She didn't flinch away; instead she leaned towards him, welcoming the embrace.

There was still hope.'

* * *

"Excuse me…"

The voice pulled them out of their bubble, making Aria glance up from where she was nestled against Ezra's chest.

"Hate to interrupt, but I have to close the place for the night."

Surprised at how late it had gotten Aria sat up straight and glanced at the clock behind the counter. 11.30.

"Oh sorry, did we hold you up?" Ezra asked from behind her.

"Not at all. I had to clean up so closing late had nothing to with you guys."

Aria stood up and stretched her back before picking up her purse and pulling on the coat she had taken off earlier. Her fingers started playing with the purse strap as she walked towards the exit, Ezra barely two steps behind her.

"Have a nice evening," the boy called after them as the bell above the door jingled, signalizing their departure.

"Thanks, you too," Ezra said with a nod of the head before stepping out onto the street.

Aria glanced around somewhat nervously as she bit her lip in thought. She didn't want the night to be over. The selfish and somewhat irrational part of her brain wanted to go back to 3B; wanted to feel his hands on her skin, making her feel alive, wanted and loved.

"Hey," he nudged her as she played with the buttons on her coat. "What's with the fiddling?"

She looked up at him; willing her eyes to convey the words she didn't dare speak.

He smiled and reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed as his fingers trailed down her neck and continued down her arm until they grasped her hand.

"Come on." The words came out gently and she knew instantly that he wanted the exact same thing she did.

She followed wordlessly. She could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

The streets around them seemed to be deserted and he dared act upon the urge to lace their fingers together. It was dark. The chances of anyone recognizing them were slim. Her tiny hand was warm in his and the sensation was enough to make his heart beat faster. They shouldn't be doing this. Even though she was nearly eighteen that didn't change the fact that he was once again her teacher. They had been lucky enough to get away with it the first time around, but could they be as lucky a second time? Hackett was already keeping a close eye on them and with the rumors Connor had spread he suspected that most of the school was waiting for them to slip up.

Still, while all the reasons why he shouldn't do this floated around in his head, he found himself leading her through the front door, up three flights of stairs and into his apartment.

The door clicked shut behind them and he quickly turned the lock before spinning around to look at her.

She had dropped her purse on the small kitchen table, just like old times, and her hazel eyes were locked on his. She was breathing deeply, he chest raising and falling steadily.

Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth and he suddenly couldn't hold back anymore. In two strides he was in front of her, cupping that delicate face as he leaned in for a proper kiss. Her hands instantly wrapped around his wrists, then danced around his neck.

God, he had missed her.

Her hands slipped down to his chest and snaked beneath the thin jacket he was wearing. She could feel his heart racing and smiled into the kiss as she moved her hands towards his shoulders, pushing the jacket over them. Understanding what she was doing Ezra let go of her so that the piece of clothing fell to the floor. On pure instinct he sought the front of her own coat. The buttons had never been buttoned, making it easy for him to remove it from her tiny frame. His fingers danced down her bare arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Aria sighed as his lips moved to her jaw and she instantly wanted more. Taking and unsure step backwards she knocked into one of the chairs and a giggle escaped her mouth as Ezra's hands immediately steadied her before she fell.

Her laugh was one of his favorite sounds, and he felt a chuckle escape as they stood up straight and looked into each other's eyes. He silently searched for any kind of regret to flash across her face, but found none. She simply shot him a sly smile before kicking off her heels.

In an instant their lips met in another frantic battle for dominance, but without her heels the height difference was even more evident and he wasted no time picking her up so her legs could wrap around his middle. Stumbling towards the bed he briefly broke the kiss to look at her.

"You sure?" he asked breathlessly. He needed to hear her say it.

"Not like we haven't done it before," she breathed out before connecting their lips briefly.

"I know, but are you sure?" he didn't want her to regret it in the morning.

"I'm sure," she whispered into his ear before placing a kiss on his earlobe. He groaned as they fell onto the bed. Hands roamed, lips connected, and clothing was shed until it was just them. Connected in a way bigger than words. Moving as one until the passion had built up to the point where it shattered into bliss and the only sound that could be heard was their labored breathing.

_And love I know will carry us  
with you I'll always have enough  
we'll walk together through this life  
one day at a time_

**AN: **Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought in a review. They make me smile.


End file.
